memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Path to 2409
Continuity issues Where are we putting the timeline discrepancies? – AT2Howell 22:44, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :The same as any other time we have conflicting continuities, detail both, note the discontinuity. --8of5 02:17, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::What is the magic number of discrepancies that will justify calling this an alternate reality? We're only to 2385, and look at how many we have. – AT2Howell 15:13, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Infinite. Unless a sources identifies this is a distinct alternate timeline in-universe it's just a case of discontinuities, the same as we've had with conflicting sources throughout the history of this database. --8of5 17:11, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :And the Shatnerverse? – AT2Howell 17:29, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::The only difference between the so-called "Shatnerverse" and the main body of Trek literature is that the mirror universe is portrayed differently -- there are very few other contradictions. ::In fact, I object even to it being referred to as a "different universe" or "shatnerverse" of any sort -- they've always intended for it to fit in with the majority of canon and most licensed works, albeit with a plot twist of Kirk being alive. Since Kirk keeps himself secret in many of these adventures, it doesn't even contradict those other works where many believe Kirk is dead. Are we off topic here, does the Shatnerverse stuff contradict The Path to 2409?? -- Captain MKB 17:36, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Probably. It contradicts everything else. Look at the examples. The last time we discussed this, you said you couldn't see how this game contradicts the rest of the Universe. This is how many examples I've found so far. On Seven of Nine's page should we put "In 2381 the Caeliar removed her implants. In 2385 a reporter noticed her implants." or "The Borg destroyed many worlds in 2381. In 2385, the Federation decided the Borg were not a threat because no contact had been made with them since 2377." This does not jive. – AT2Howell 18:07, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Which is when we make a note of a discontinuity. We do not however force this source into some made up alternate reality. --8of5 18:15, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :2387 is out now. It's a rehash of the events in Countdown. – AT2Howell 19:15, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::I've already taken the liberty of adding some of the information into various articles, one thing the web source has added is that it was Chulan who was the Praetor killed in Countdown which I don't think was said in the comics. Shame really... I think I am going to miss Romulus. – Darth Batrus 19:23, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::Romulus is dust in Countdown and Online, but we don't have confirmation yet from the film or the novelverse. There is still hope. – AT2Howell 19:29, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Removal of incorrect data Yanked this line from the "Discontinuities" section: * and later books in the ''DS9'' relaunch establish Akellen Macet as open to cooperation with the Federation, while The Path to 2409 makes him the leader of an opposing conservative group in Cardassian politics. This erroneously refers to Gul Macet and should have referred to Madred. --StarSword (talk) 15:42, October 24, 2014 (UTC)